The Boy Is Mine
by Rebeka-Chan
Summary: Kaoru and Megumi bump into each other while Kenshin and the guys are out... Uh-oh... looks like a cat fight! Parody of "The Boy Is Mine" by Brandy and Monica. Also, I do not own RK or any of the characters, and I do not own the song lyrics!


Okay ^_^ this was my first song-fic... it's Megumi and Kaoru fighting over Kenshin lol, and they are both singing "The Boy Is Mine" by Brandy... Ha ha Kenshin's such a pimp lol  
  
The Boy Is Mine  
  
It was a sunny day and Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kenshin had left the Kamiya dojo for a "guy's day out". Meanwhile, back the dojo, Megumi was dropping off something for Kenshin when she ran into Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute? Megumi: Uh, sure you know, you look kind of familiar Kaoru: Yeah, you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named You, you know his name Megumi: Oh yeah definitely I know his name Kaoru: I just wanted to let you know that he's mine Megumi: Uh no no, he's mine  
  
And suddenly, they broke into song.  
  
[Both] You need to give it up Had about enough It's not hard to see The boy is mine I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine  
  
[Megumi] I think it's time we got this straight Let's sit and talk face to face There is no way you could mistake Him for your man, are you insane?  
  
[Kaoru] You see I know that you may be Just a bit jealous of me But you're blind if you can't see That his love is all in me  
  
[Megumi] You see I tried to hesitate I didn't wanna say what he told me He said without me, he couldn't make It through the day, ain't that a shame  
  
[Kaoru] Well, maybe you misunderstood Cuz I can't see how he could Wanna change something that's so good All my love was all he took  
  
[Both] You need to give it up Had about enough It's not hard to see The boy is mine I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine  
  
[Kaoru] Must you do the things you do? Keep on acting like a fool You need to know it's me not you And if you didn't know it, girl it's true  
  
[Megumi] I think that you should realize And try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside  
  
[Kaoru] You can say what you wanna say What we have you can't take From the truth, you can't escape I can tell the real from the fake  
  
[Megumi] When will you get the picture? You're the past, I'm the future Get away; it's my time to shine If you didn't know, the boy is mine  
  
[Both] You need to give it up Had about enough It's not hard to see The boy is mine I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine  
  
[Megumi] You can't destroy this love I found Your silly games I won't allow The boy is mine without a doubt You might as well throw in the towel  
  
[Kaoru] What makes you think that he wants you? When I'm the one that brought him to This special place is in my heart He was my love right from the start  
  
[Both] You need to give it up Had about enough It's not hard to see The boy is mine I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine  
  
Kaoru: The boy is mine Not yours Megumi: But mine Kaoru: Not yours Megumi: But mine Kaoru: Not yours Megumi: But mine  
  
[Both] I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine  
  
With that the two girls turned around and stomped their feet. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke came around the corner. "Hey we forgot the picnic basket, so we came back to get it." Sanosuke said, oblivious to what was going on. "Miss Megumi? Miss Kaoru? Is something the matter?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Tell her you don't like her, Kenshin!" She gave him the look of death. "Miss Kaoru?! What do you mean?" "You heard me!" "But I do like Miss Megumi." "NANI?!?" "Oro! I like you too Miss Kaoru!" Megumi was just snickering at this which made Kaoru even more upset and she began to cry. "Why? I thought you loved me!! WAAAAAAHHHH!!!" "Oroororooooo! Miss Kaoru! Please don't cry!"  
  
Megumi turned and said, "Silly little girl. I guess you can have him." Then she turned to Sanosuke. "Care to take me for a walk, Sano?" She said in a sweet voice. Then she linked her arm with his. "Uh, sure. I can't let a foxy doctor like you walk home alone." He smiled at her and they walked away.  
  
Kaoru was still crying profusely and Kenshin trying to calm her down. Yahiko was just watching the whole thing. "Hey this is kinda like one of those soap opera things! Wait! Don't move! I'm going to go get some popcorn!" Kaoru glared at Yahiko and hit him with her bokken. "BAKA!! This is real life!" Kaoru went back to crying. "Please Miss Kaoru. Please stop crying!" Kenshin was on his knees now begging her to stop.  
  
Yahiko rubbed his head and snickered. "Sure. Whatever you say busu."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Read and Review!!! ^_^ 


End file.
